List of Inactive Characters
Like any other community, some of Portal Breach's citizens cannot take the pressure. They either die permanently, their souls never re-awakening in the Pool of Souls or depart Gamma-X in search of another gamma to fulfil their needs. The following alphabetical list will contain said citizens, accompanied by a brief history, in order to avoid confusion as to their origins whenever they are references. A Abe Sapien ''Status: Canon Character'' Abe Sapien is a amphibious humanoid and one of Hellboy and Liz's oldest and closest friends. He accidentally followed them to Portal Breach while he was investigating their disappearances, consequentially having to make a new living like everyone else. While Hellboy worked for Zurg, Abe took his own path. He explored Portal Breach and soon found love in Artemis, otherwise known as Dark Gemini. They lived together in a home he fashioned as closely to how his home was like in the BPRD and had a son together, who was much like Abe and called Adam. However, when Adam was kidnapped by Baba Yaga and rescued by Hellboy, Abe decided to take his family and move to another gamma to be safer. Amara Leto ''Status: Fan Character'' Ambrosia Middlewoods ''Status: Original Character'' Anna Valentine ''Status: Fan Character'' Anna Marie Valentine, sometimes more often known as Anei Kaen, was a vampire. Arius Lamont ''Status: Fan Character'' Arius Lamont was an attorney originally from Los Angeles, who preferred to keep the fact that he was a vampire a secret. As a member of the Tremere vampire clan, Arius specialized in Thaumaturgry, otherwise known as blood magic. He could sometimes speak with others via telepathy, such as Kev, and feigned being devout with having made a home at the Church's Chantry. However, his true goal was to consume souls in order to become stronger. He enlisted Cailia Hallow and Barry to work for him and bring him hapless victims. Some of those whom he preyed upon were Anei, Adrian, MaDOS, Danielle Masters, Rhys, Phantom, Vlad Masters, etc. He fell into a deep sleep for a time before re-awakening. However, his return was short-lived. It wasn't long until he disappeared once more, something noticed by the news, Kev, and Psyche. The last anyone had heard, Arius had been taken to Gamma P, very fitting with his smugness and pride. Arrow Artemis Sophia Theia B Barry ''Status: Canon Character'' Barry was, literally, a suit of armor with the soul of a mass-murdering butcher bound to it due to an experiment. Having an insatiable lust for blood and carnage, he strangely enough soon integrated with Portal Breach's ragtag society. As a cover, Barry owned and ran a butcher and deli, where he lived with Zippy and Cailia, with a rather... questionable meat source. He got into quite a few skirmishes and fights but usually kept his murderous tendencies on a leash until he knew he was not being watched. He took part in numerous illegal activities such as raiding Carrie's laboratory, working for Arius, and making a Philosopher's Stone with Cailia, as well as taking part in the mass murder of Lilith Cashlin. Blurr Bumblebee C Carrie Akyla Casshern Cosmo and Wanda D Danielle Masters Danny Masters E Enna Erin Frame Eris F G H I J Jackle K Keaton Kila L M Megatron Miriam Godwinson Morgana N Nanthax NOS-4-A2 O P Phantom Prokhor Zakharov Q R Rhys Valentine S Sarah Pendragon SkeletwinMischief Soma Cruz Sranko Starscream Sygnus T Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Tav U V Vivi Ornitier Vlad Masters W Warp Darkmatter X Xenon ''Status: Fan Character'' Xenon was an eighteen-year-old human female who was inspired to escape slavery by, strangely enough, the Evil Emperor Zurg. Upon her arrival to Portal Breach and meeting Zurg, she grew attached to him and began to follow him everywhere. Hellboy, a newcomer like them at the time, also became a close friend of Xenon and Zurg's, and together the three of them had a very eventful first year on Portal Breach. Unfortunately, Xenon had the tendency to make flippant decisions and ran away every so often due to her traumatic past and not wishing to be a burden on people. This troubled Hellboy and Zurg the first time it occurred, but Xenon had soon returned. The second time this happened, however, they were unable to locate her and grew to accept that she had probably left the gamma for good. But this was not the case. After being gone for close to a year and a half, Xenon returned once more. The reason for her long absence was vague, but her return brought about worse complications. Zurg was enraged; Hellboy longed for old times. The three of them eventually reconciled, but soon afterwards Xenon mysteriously disappeared for a third and last time. XL Y Z Zeb Brooks *